Moving around on foot during the hours of darkness or in other low-lighting situations is challenging in itself. Trying to do so in a situation where there are real or simulated human threats (such as military or law enforcement operations) is even more difficult. For example, it is awkward to carry a flashlight while holding a weapon. Clipping the flashlight to one's belt or load-carrying equipment straps provides a partial solution, but increases the risk of being spotted by a threat.